


A Little Less Loud, Please

by Saevam



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ryo has special powers, Trope meme, dee being a big ol' perv, dee's brain is just as perverted, kinda-sorta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the ability to read minds, isn't all that it is made out to be.  Sure it could be a useful tool, when one is a cop, but Ryo can tell you there are things he probably doesn't need to know.  Especially when his partner's mind is just as perverted and chatty as Dee is out loud.</p><p>Written in 2012 for a Trope Meme.  The Trope that was given to me was "mind reading/telepathy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Loud, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Trope Meme on LJ in 2012. The trope was "mind reading/telepathy".

Perceptive. That adjective was usually at the top of people's lists on how they described him; and if they didn't say it outright it was usually in metaphor:  
  
"Why, Mr. McLean! You're like my own personal bloodhound! It's like you can tell where I am going to be before I do," Alicia had once said, when he had once turned up at her rendezvous point minutes after she had been sure that she had shaken her detail.  
  
Or  
  
"Jesus, man, talk about luck-it's like you knew that Dee was in THAT room before the bomb went off, how'd you that? THERE WERE LIKE A MILLION ROOMS IN THAT PLACE!! It's creepy," Ted had remarked once at a happy hour.  
  
Oh, Ryou was perceptive alright...if only people knew  _extent_  of it all.  
  
 ** _God, why is he so gorgeous?_**  
  
Ryo sighed. He sometimes hated this ability, and if you had asked him straight out if he believed in things like ESP or telepathy, Ryo would shrug and give a polite smile before dismissing the question. He had, after all, the reputation of being a "realist" to uphold.  
  
He never knew where and when this so called ability started. He remembered that all his life, there would be a static around him; a static that would rise and clamor the more he was around groups of people, that would eventually rise above the noise into fully formed words and tones. He had trained himself to "tune out" his neighbors, because really, when you lived in one of the most populated cities in the world where citizens took pride in their loud ways, heighten senses and telepathic abilities became a liability to one's mental health.   
  
And despite how supposedly in-line said abilities were to his occupation, Ryou never really got a 100% "signal" from their perps...and that was due to the fact he really, didn't want to know all the gory details. Just need to know if the perp is guilty or not, thank you very much.  
  
Ryou was generally good about tuning out people.  
  
 ** _Damn. Did his drycleaners shrink his pants?...It should be a crime to wear pants that tight...tight up against that tight tight ass...thank you 'dry-cleaner gods' giving me a show today...wish he wasn't sitting down right now. Although, maybe it's better- I was sprung all throughout stupid Rose's and the Seahag's morning briefing...shit. I better ask Ryo want that meeting was about anyway...without letting him know that I was pervin' out to his ass....god he has such a fine ass..._**  
  
  
Except when it came to passionate thoughts, from very passionate and honest people.  
  
 ** _I'd like to take a bite out of that ass...stick my whole face in...tongue him a bit._**  
  
Like Dee.  
  
Ryou bit his lip, and tried not to react. He had told Dee once, in his passive aggressive way, that "sometimes Dee was so honest, that his perverted thoughts could practically be heard. Ha.Ha," but now it was looking that he would (eventually) have to let Dee in on this little secret...gods he hoped that Dee didn't freak out like that girl did in college...but really, this was becoming a impediment to his work.  
  
 ** _God, Ryo, I have so many plans for your ass...if you only knew..._**  
  
//Oh, but I do know, Dee...please shut up.// Ryo mentally hissed at his partner. He began to type a little bit harder on his keyboard, hoping that the clacking of the keys would distract Dee's very short-attention span.  
  
It didn't:  ** _I bet it's soft and firm...like a pair of tits...but better...I want to squeeze and knead that...bet you'd moan too Ryo..._**  
  
Ryo, typed harder. Of course, when it came to Sex, Dee was her most attentive student.  
  
 ** _Bet your dick is nice too. I've been trying to get a peek in the shower. Is it bigger than mine? Hmm...can't be too much bigger... that'd be embarrassing for the bottom to have a larger package than-_**  
  
"Who said I'd be the bottom?" Ryou blurted out. Shit.  
  
He barely had time to grab his laptop off of the counter before the coffee that Dee had upended in his shock, came flooding onto Ryo's side of their shared desk.  
  
Dee sputtered; hastily trying to wipe the coffee that was dribbling down his face and chin, "What did you say, dude?"  
  
"Ah- I said, we'll get to the bottom..."   
  
Dee raised an eyebrow at him; oh right, so he was the crazy one now. Not the man who sent a mug of coffee flying at a sudden question, "Of the case, Dee. We'll get to the bottom of the case," he clarified.  
  
Dee shrugged, "Uh, yeah. Right. The case...we better get to the bottom of it soon, I don't want to stick around here with the Badger any later than I have to-"  
  
"You have me for company," Ryo said with a teasing grin as he set his laptop down on an adjacent desk, and went for the roll of paper towels.  
  
Dee shrugged, "Until 3pm, when you need to go home t' the house-chimps...I'm stuck here with the Badger AND JJ- don't laugh! A little sympathy please!"  
  
Ryo smiled to himself has he began to sop up the mess; he "tuned in"-there was nothing but static surrounding Dee. Good. Now maybe he could get some work done-  
  
 ** _Wonder what he tastes like? Hmm...I'd have licked alll that coffee off of his fingers, if I knew that he wouldn't spazz out on me..._**  
  
Damn it.   
  
 ** _Bet his skin is soft...even though he's a cop. He's got to have soft skin...his fingers would be soft...and strong. I'd lick them and worship them with this mouth..._** Ryo swallowed hard at the mental image; he could almost hear the purr in Dee's voice.  
  
 ** _Heh. I'd give him ten very good examples of what this mouth can do with what he's packing down there...in..and out...in and out....run my tongue along the edges....nip a bit on the pads of his fingers...gods...I bet his face gets sexier when he's turned on..._**  
  
Ryo did not realize he had been staring at his partner until Dee's green eyes suddenly locked with his, "You okay, man? You're looking all space-cadet-y." and then he had Dee's long fingers (oh god.. _fingers_!) waving in his face.  
  
"I-I'm fine. Sorry. Distracted."  
  
Dee cocked his head to the side; letting those deep pools of green roam all over him, in a way Ryo could swear that would one-day expose his soul, "You've been having a lot of trouble focusing lately, now that you mention it."  
  
// _Because you and your perverted brain won't shut the hell up!_ // "R-really?...I didn't notice."  
  
Dee rolled his eyes, then reached over and took the stack of files that Ryo had been working on, "Go home. I'll take care of this for ya'. Lord knows, the brats and this case have been wrecking havoc on your sleep schedule."  
  
Ryo felt touched, "Dee- that isn't necessary..."  
  
Dee smiled, "I know it's not. But you deserve it. Go home. You work too hard. Come back when your brain is in it- you can rescue me from the Badger. Now, shoo!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Ryou sighed and reached into the drawer for his keys, "Promise me, that you'll go home yourself, even if my pile doesn't get finished? I don't want you here late on account of me."  
  
Dee grinned, "I will...if I get a 'good night' kiss."  
  
It was Ryo's turn to roll his eyes, but he decided to indulge his partner; after all, extra sleep was commodity among "New York's Finest".  
  
He brushed his lips chastely against Dee's cheek which was beginning to show signs of a "5 o'clock shadow". Surprisingly, Dee didn't attempt anything more, like sticking his tongue down Ryo's throat-  
  
 ** _God, I love you._**  
  
Ryo swallowed-smiled, "I know."  
  
"Hmm?" Dee said absently, as he took the opportunity of Ryo still lingering over him, to leaned in to leave a kiss of his own on Ryo's neck.  
  
"Nothing," He shivered at the feel of Dee's mouth on his skin, which was doing things, that were sure to leave him  _awake_  later, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya.'"  
  
 ** _Please, lord, let him wear those pants again tomorrow..._**  
  
Ryo sighed and let himself out of the office.


End file.
